


Just Keep Breathing

by believeoficarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Healer Draco Malfoy, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:40:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23594710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believeoficarus/pseuds/believeoficarus
Summary: Draco's had a stressed day at work and Harry Potter comes to save the day.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 64





	Just Keep Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> Sue me, I wrote this at 4 in the AM. I can't be sure what came over me but I had to write this. If you can't tell, it is highly based on Ariana Grande's song, Breathin'. I love her okay?

Being a healer was probably the most hectic decision of Draco’s life. Putting up with whatever patient and whatever their requests are but after the ministry confiscated the manor and centuries of the Malfoy treasure, Draco was forced to earn a living. 

Although, he did not require a job anymore. He was stable enough and of course his husband had enough to feed all the poor in England. Harry Potter was of course rewarded for the relief that he had brought to the wizarding world. However, there was self respect and dignity for Draco. 

Today had been more hectic than all the week combined. An outbreak of a deadly dragon pox plague had emerged among children and St. Mungo’s was doing all it took to stop it from spreading and taking anymore precious lives and of course, St. Mungo’s was after all the best wizarding hospital and Draco was an exceptional healer. His hands had magic, Litterly, No deaths in his ward and many cured. He was proud of himself and all but the number of patients were higher today. Having to deal with so many children at a time was thrilling. He hadn’t sat down all day and now that he did the room appeared to be spinning and shaking. His head hurt so terribly that he had to take a headache potion although it hadn’t been much help. 

He rubbed his temples in order to ease some of the pain away, hoping it’d be of some help Atleast. Draco got up from the chair in his office and walked with much difficulty to the bathroom, he splashed water on his face and hoped that it would help him freshen up. He stared into the mirror ahead of him and saw the bags under his eyes. He hadn’t slept since twenty hours. His stomach grumbled, he hadn’t eaten as well. He forgot to eat his breakfast today when he left at four in the morning and couldn’t bother with the lunch the cafeteria provided. 

He exited, tears prickled at the corner of his eyes threatening to fall when the door opened revealing Harry Potter with a big smile plastered on his face. “Hello, darling.”

Draco gasped and blinked his tears away. “Harry! What are you doing here?”

Harry permitted himself to enter and sit on the couch against the wall, in front of Draco’s table. “Well, you’ve been gone since morning and I saw the bread on the kitchen table. You forgot to eat again. I floo'ed in earlier, the receptionist told me that it was a hectic day and I could talk to you so I went to the nearest Chinese Restaurant and picked up ramen. I know you like that stuff.”

Draco smiled, his headache subsiding. “You didn’t have to.”

“You are one to talk.” Harry narrowed his eyes but smiled brightly. “Then I went to Starbucks and got you chai tea. I reckon it’ll still be warm.”

“That’s so sweet of you, love.” Draco said. 

“It doesn’t end here mister.” Harry stood up from the couch and picked up number of bags which Draco hadn’t noticed before, placing them on Draco’s table on top of all the files reports from today. “I also bought some lasagne from a place I know, some chicken Alfredo and Mac and cheese.”

“Harry.” Draco warned. “You spent more than necessary, you said you wouldn’t.”

“And.” Harry started. “You spent more than necessary time on this blasted job, you said you wouldn’t. Also, you haven’t eaten. Your breakfast was on the table untouched, don’t even bother lying to me Draco and I know you hate the cafeteria’s.”

Draco sat down on his chair with his head in his hands and begin to sob, all those emotions flooding back to him. “Harry, you’re so patient with me even when I keep complicating our relationship. I am a mess, aren’t I?”

Harry hushed and embraced Draco. “Yes you are.”  
Draco looked up at Harry, his grey eyes wet with huge tears that wet his cheeks. “I am so sorry, Harry. You deserve far better than—”

“But you’re a hot mess.”

Draco's heart pumped harder than before, Draco could hear the faint sound of his heart thudding against his chest. His blood rushing through his veins in a manner that reminding him of the first time he sat in a roller coaster. His life was, after all no lesser than a roller coaster but Harry had been there, sitting right next to him, holding his hand as the speed set Draco’s teeth over the edge. He was rubbing circles on the back of his palm, calming down the adrenaline pumping throughout Draco’s body. Harry let Draco scream, he held him when the coaster went from highest to lowest, he whispered soothing words into Draco’s ears as the coaster slowly but steadily reached the high once again. He was there, holding Draco and not letting go. He was holding Draco and not letting go their entire life, he let Draco cling to him, he let him fear the fire beneath but he didn’t pushed him away because he gripped way too tight that it hurt. He was letting Draco hold on to life as he held on to Draco. Draco loved him and he was glad Harry knew. But it was thrilling, what if Draco was never doing enough. Who was he kidding? What did he ever do? Draco thought. Had he been there like Harry had been there? Did he ever bring Harry food on Auror Field days? Tears prickled at his eyes once again as he covered his face with his hands like before. 

“Hey.” Harry whispered, removing Draco’s hands from his face and holding them. Harry looked into Draco’s eyes which were hesitant and panicked, Harry noticed his shallow breathing and rubbed circles on Draco’s hands like he did when they sat on the roller coaster for the first time. He brought Draco’s hands to his lips and kissed them both gently. “Just keep breathing, Draco. Darling, that’s all you have to do. That’s all you’ve got to do for me, I require nothing else. Do that for me, love and the rest is my job. I will provide and I will be enough for the both of us.”

Draco smiled, shyly. “Thank you.”

Harry kissed his forehead. “The chai tea'll need a warming charm now.”


End file.
